Sparring with My Idol
by Rosie the Echidna
Summary: Sonic went out for another morning run and came across Rosie, training martial arts at her dugout. Rosie then challenges him to a fun spar to test his strength. Will Sonic accept? Read and find out!


**I was daydreaming until this came into my head. I liked the idea so much, I turned it into a story for you all to enjoy! If you have comments or constructive criticism to offer, please feel free to leave them in the reviews! Okay, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONIC OR TAILS. THEY BELONG TO SEGA.**

**ROSIE THE ECHIDNA BELONGS TO ME!**

* * *

><p>It was another peaceful afternoon in Mystic Ruins, and Sonic the Hedgehog was just waking up from a nice nap on the roof of Tails Workshop. The bright, midday sun shined in his eyes as he slowly got up and let out a big yawn.<p>

"Ahh... Boy, I sure did need that nap," Sonic yawned as he stretched out his body.

He jumped down from the roof to front of the workshop where he met his best friend, Tails, working on the X-Tornado as usual.

"Hey Sonic," Tails greeted.

"Hey Tails," Sonic replied, letting out another yawn, "Say, what time is it?"

"It's about 1:00 pm right now," Tails answered, "You've been out for a while."

"Sure feels like it. Anything happen while I was asleep?" Sonic asked.

"Not really, it's the usual same old, same old," Tails said, tinkering at his plane's engine.

"Well, I'm gonna wake myself up with a run. See ya later Tails!" Sonic said before speeding off into the distance, leaving behind a blue blur.

"*sigh* Always on the move..." Tails said to himself as he watched his best friend run off.

Sonic ran across a grassy field, full of flowers, and into a vacant forest, surrounded with trees and bushes. The blue hedgehog took notice of his surroundings as ran by the scenes of nature. He decided to run up a tall tree, all the way to the top, and gaze at the view from the tree canopy. He could see the very end of the distant forest, Tails' workshop, and even a glimpse of Angel Island, floating in the sky.

"View looks pretty nice up here. I wonder how the ol' knucklehead is doing..." Sonic thought.

After gazing into view for a while, Sonic ran back down, to the ground, and continued his way out of the forest. He proceeded his way around the hill, where Tails' Workshop stood. He was about turn away from the hill when he heard a loud "Hyah!" nearby, which made him abruptly stop and looked around.

"Huh? What was that?" Sonic said.

After after a few seconds, he heard it again.

"Hyah!"

Sonic heard it clearer this time, coming from the west of him.

"Better go see what that is. Maybe someone is getting attacked or something," Sonic deciding as he started sprinting to the west.

He came across a flat, open plain where he saw a familiar pink figure in distance. As he got closer, he could clearly make out the figure as a pink echidna dressed in a navy blue martial arts gi and pants, carrying a stack of stone tiles towards a pair of wooden stumps in front of her dugout.

"Well, what do ya know? It's Rosie," Sonic concluded, "So this is what she does all day."

It turns out that Rosie was practicing her daily martial arts exercises, and was now trying to break a certain amount of stone tiles with a single chop. She placed her stones tiles on the wooden stumps and backed up a step. Meanwhile, Sonic dashed to a nearby tree and sat on one of branches to get a closer look.

"Okay, I made it to five last time, time to do 8 tiles now," Rosie encouraged herself.

Rosie crossed her arms, then chambered her fists at her sides as she took a deep breath. Then reared her arm back and with a swift motion...

"Hyah!" She chopped through all 8 tiles with ease. Little stone fragments flew everywhere. Rosie lifted her arms to see that each tile was now divided in half.

"Yes! Record Broken!" Rosie cheered as she took out a notepad, with a pencil attached, from her pant pocket. It was a checklist which had the following:

_Practiced Learned Techniques (checked)  
>Practice Katas (checked)<br>Tile Exercise (unchecked)  
>Sparring Practice (unchecked)<em>

"Tile Exercise, check!" Rosie said, "Now all that's left is sparring practice. But who would I ask..? Hmm... Maybe I'll go ask Knuckles or Raptor."

Rosie was about to head inside her dugout to get her shoes when she sensed a familiar aura of a certain somebody up in the tree. She turned and saw Sonic watching her from a nearby tree.

"Hi Sonic!" Rosie called, waving at him.

Sonic was surprised Rosie noticed him abruptly but simply ran down the tree and appeared in front of her.

"Noticed me, huh?" Sonic said.

"Yep. I could sense your aura from a mile away," Rosie replied, "I surprised to see you here while I'm training."

"Whatcha training for?"

"Just for sheer enjoyment. You see, Sonic, martial arts is my passion. I practice everyday to get better and stronger and so I protect my friends when the time is right. Ever since my family trained me in martial arts, I've been aiming to learn all kinds of martial arts in the world and maybe someday I'll follow their example and become a sensai to teach others," Rosie explained.

"That's cool. Sounded like you're really dedicated to what you do."

"I sure am!"

"So what are you doing now?"

"I'm about to head out to find a sparring partner, but... Hey, wait a minute..."

Rosie realized that her sparing partner could he right in front of her.

"Why didn't I think of if earlier?! Sonic, are you busy right now?"

"Eh... not really."

"I'd be honored if you would agree to spar with me," Rosie proposed, "I want to see how strong I am compared to my idol. So please, will you be me sparring partner?" Rosie asked the last part while bowing at Sonic.

"Hmm..."

Rosie waited patiently for Sonic's answer.

"Why not? Sure!" Sonic answered.

"Really?! YAY! Thank you so much!" Rosie suddenly filled up with excitement, now knowing she has the chance to kumite with her idol. "You won't regret this! I'll show you my true strength!"

"Okay, but you better watch out, cause I could be too fast for you," Sonic said.

"We'll see about that!" Rosie said with a competitive smile.

She walked back a few steps, to leave some distance between two, before turning back to Sonic and bowed at him. Sonic knew she was trying to show respect so he decided to return the bow. Rosie then crossed her arms, chambered them to her sides and snapped to her martial arts stance.

**Playing "What I'm Made Of ~ Crush40"**

"HYAH! I'm ready for you Sonic!" Rosie announced

Sonic smiled and got into his fighting stance.

"Okay. Take your best shot!" Sonic said.

"Alright! Get ready cause here I come!" Rosie said, as she raced towards Sonic.

Sonic prepared himself for whatever move Rosie might launch at him as she got closer. When Rosie finally got close, she threw a punch and several kicks at Sonic, which he nimbly dodged. Rosie wasn't about give in that easily as she continued the onslaught of punches and kicks at him even though he continued to dodge. Sonic tried to counter and aimed a sweep kick at her, but Rosie jumped and dodged as well. While in the air, Rosie aimed two ninja kicks at Sonic's face, kick-jumping away at the second hit. Sonic crossed his arms and blocked the hits as Rosie rebounded off he second hit, and back-flipped back to the ground. Sonic then went in the offensive and attacked with several lightning-fast punches but Rosie blocked them all, using her ninja reflexes, and managed to land a kick a Sonic's stomach.

"Ugh!" Sonic groaned.

Rosie didn't waste a second and followed up with several more kicks at Sonic's upper body and knocked him down with a side kick.

"Still think you might be too fast for me?" Rosie playfully teased.

Sonic quickly sprang back up and got ready to run.

"Don't blink!" Sonic smirked as he started running in circles around Rosie, surrounding her with a blue blur. Rosie was confounded for a moment but then she calmed her senses, stepped into a horse stance and focused on sensing Sonic's aura. Sonic started launching ultra-fast punches and kicks, so fast it appeared that multiple Sonics were attacking at once, at Rosie. However, since sensing Sonic's aura allowed Rosie to anticipate each attack, Rosie was able to block them all at the last second, even with her eyes closed. She timed herself just right and and attacked with a roundhouse kick, which made Sonic abruptly stop and grab Rosie's leg.

"Wha-?!" Rosie exclaimed, surprised.

"Heh heh." Sonic used this opportunity to retaliate with a sweep kick, knocking Rosie down.

"Ow! Okay, time to get serious!" Rosie growled.

Rosie quickly rose to a couching position and gave Sonic a hard, low kick on the shin, then stood up and punched him in the stomach and uppercutted him in the face, making him stagger a bit. Rosie then did a spinning back kick at him, but Sonic snapped out of the stagger and blocked Rosie's attack and launched a high kick, which Rosie blocked. Rosie quickly swung a combination of punches and chops to counter but Sonic dodged and slugged her in the face with a punch.

"Urgh!" Rosie groaned, having her hand near her face.

He attempted to follow up with a double spin kick but Rosie kept her guard up and endured the hits before launching another kick at him, which Sonic dodged. The combatants engaged in an intense close combat with both sides firing punches and kicks at close range. First Sonic scored a few hits on Rosie's face then Rosie retaliated with several kicks on Sonic's upper body and the two kept attacking and guarding continuously. Rosie blocked one of Sonic's punches and did a outside crescent kick to his face, but Sonic quickly recovered and did a three-punch combination to her face and stomach and slammed her with a kick to the face. Rosie stumbled back a few steps as Sonic closed in to continue the onslaught. When he continued the attack with another punch, Rosie snapped out of it and quickly blocked the punch while countering with quickly thrown punches at his his chest and a roundhouse kick to the face, then spun around and launched a side kick at his stomach.

"Ha! Hyah!" She tried wrapping up the combo with an axe kick but Sonic dodged and fired a punch but Rosie blocked it and the two continued the close combat again. They kept attacking and guarding and dodging until the two both aimed a punch at once and ended up hitting each other in the face at the same time. Totally exhausted, the two remained in that position for a few seconds.

"Hah... Hah... Not a bad punch... Hah..." Sonic said, with Rosie's fist in his face.

"Hah... Same to you... Hah..." Rosie replied, with Sonic's fist in her face.

After a while, the two collapsed to the ground, covered in bruises and completely out of breath. Their entire bodies were soaked with sweat. They laid on the lush, green grass, trying to catch their breath.

"Man, you're strong Rosie. You got me breaking a sweat," Sonic panted.

"You gave me an intense challenge too. Heh heh, no pain, no gain," Rosie replied, breathing heavily.

Sonic and Rose eventually managed to pick themselves back up and dust themselves off. They looked eye-to-eye and smiled as they approached each other and shook hands.

"Good fight. You were pretty decent opponent. I'm impressed," Sonic complimented.

"Thank you so much! Sparring with you was blast! I had so much fun, it was the best spar I ever had!" Rosie cheered.

"I had fun too. That was better than the fights I have with Knuckles."

"We should totally do this more often! Not only was it fun, it was a great workout!"

"Sounds good! I'm always up for a challenge."

Rosie took out her notepad from her pocket and checked off "sparring practice" off the list, then put it back in her pocket and looked at Sonic.

"Thanks again for sparring with me Sonic. Want to come inside for some ice water and a chili dog?"

"Sure! I'm starving after a brawl like that!"

Rosie laughed and lead Sonic inside her dugout.

The end!

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! My first sparring match against my idol was a real smash hit! It was pretty intense, wasn't it? I hoped you all enjoyed this story and if you have any comments or adviceconstructive criticism, feel free to put them in the review box below! Sayonara for now my friends!**


End file.
